In recent years, the use of contents has been increasing in which contents such as videos or music are downloaded from a server computer and reproduced by a portable terminal or a reproduction terminal such as a computer. In this case, when the reproduction terminal does not support the file format or bit rate of the contents, the contents cannot be reproduced.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-52026 discloses a technique that when a reproduction terminal transmits to a computer the file format and bit rate of contents with which the reproduction terminal itself can reproduce, and the computer determines that contents to be transferred to the reproduction terminal cannot be reproduced with the transmitted file format and bit rate, the computer converts the file format and bit rate of the contents into those suitable for the reproduction terminal and transmits the contents to the reproduction terminal.
On the other hand, along with the widespread of projectors, not only the business use of them in companies or the like but also the private use at home or the like have been increasing. One usage form is that a computer or the like that supplies data (video, still image, or audio) and a projector are connected, the computer transmits data that the computer itself stores and can reproduce to the projector, and the projector reproduces the transmitted data.
However, in the case where the projector reproduces the data transmitted from the computer, when the specification of the projector is not adapted to the data, there arises a problem that the data cannot be displayed by the projector. Even in this case, the computer continues to transmit data to the projector because the computer itself can reproduce the data without problem. Accordingly, it is hard for a user to determine whether the cause that the data cannot be reproduced by the projector is the occurrence of trouble in the projector itself or a data format mismatch, which is problematic.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-52026 in this case, the computer can convert the data format into one with which the projector can reproduce the data and transmit the same. However, when a video file is large, there arise problems that processing load on the computer side that converts the data format becomes large, and that a time for the processing is prolonged.